Family
by pluie du nord
Summary: After Genos lost his family, it didn't take him long to find a new one. Rated M for depictions of violence and smut.
1. Reborn

Hi, everyone! I'm back... with something new. :) I just joined the One Punch Man fandom and I'm so overly obsessed with it, I swear. I really love Genos. This drabble series will explore his relationships with Dr. Kuseno and Saitama, as well as some other characters. Rating might go up along the way. Stay tuned and let me know what you think!

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal summer day.

A boy- no, a teenager, as he insisted he be called now- played fetch with his dog in his backyard. It was small, but big enough for games and stargazing. They enjoyed each other's company more than anything, especially on sweltering days where there was no school and the boy's (teenager's) mother would make cold lemonade and treats for them to refuel.

Yes, it was a normal day... until around sunset.

The teen and his dog (a big, happy golden retriever named Orion) laid on a blanket out back, viewing the stars and moon as they shone brightly above them. Light pollution didn't exist in their city, and they both thanked the gods as they snuggled warmly against each other. With the sun saying goodnight came lowering temperatures; soon they would go inside and perhaps read a book, or watch something on television with their father. It was summer, after all, and the world was their oyster.

A brighter light and explosion sound knocked the two out of their daydream-like state- the teenager sat up, eyes wide, and Orion soon followed, protectively and instinctively barking.

 _What on earth?_ he pondered, until he saw another... and another... rapid-fire explosions and blinding lights, accompanied by distant screams. He leapt to his feet, beckoning for his four-legged companion to follow.

"Come on, we have to warn mom and dad!" he cried, running toward the back door and throwing it open. Something was up. He was suddenly terrified, wondering what could be causing such destruction-

And he had no time to think before the roof of his home caved in. It collasped in the living room, crushing him under rubble, leaving just his head and an arm exposed. In this sort of situation he thought it wise to play dead, so whatever was destroying everything wouldn't get to him... but it was extremely difficult to ignore the terrified yelps of his dog, and his parents crying his name. He could practically hear the blood spattering on the floor and walls, and he winced when their bodies landed just a few meters away from him. Cracking open one eye, he watched as a man-like machine flew away, more than likely to claim his next victims.

In one fell swoop, everything he loved was taken from him; his home, his dog, his parents... probably the rest of the city next. Although the physical pain from being trapped under his house was excrutiating, the emotional pain was worse. A fire gathered around his body and scorched his already wounded legs; he whimpered, then finally let tears spill over as he looked on at the bodies of his mother and father, crying until he passed out.

* * *

The teen had no idea how much time had passed before he was awake again. Wait... awake? Surely he couldn't have survived such an ordeal- there was the house, and then the fire, but-

As he looked over his right shoulder, he could see an older man with a head of gray hair that looked rather like a mushroom, diligently working on some sort of machinery. He wore a crisp white lab coat, blue pants, and loafers. The teen thought that he looked... relatively friendly. Like he could trust him.

Upon further inspection, the teen wasn't... really himself at all. His body was actually all metal, gears, and wiring... and he didn't feel human anymore. He could think, but not breathe normally, or feel the pang of hunger or wet sensation of tears lubricating his eyes. Everything felt... fake. It was so unsettling, he let out a loud cry and writhed around on the medical cot he was strapped to for safety. The man to his right immediately rose from his work and went to his aide.

"My boy, you are finally awake... thank goodness," he said gently, doing his best to hold him down. "Please, allow me to explain, once you've calmed yourself."

The boy struggled for a bit longer, gritting his teeth and whining, but the scientist's(?) touch was rather gentle, and his voice was like an old record player. After a minute or so, he relaxed.

"Good. My name is Dr. Kuseno. I found you amongst the rubble in the destroyed city- it was a true miracle that you were still alive. You were very hurt, and very distressed over the deaths of your parents..." The teen cast his gaze down at those words. "Ah, yes. I am so sorry about that," he provided, raising an experienced hand to stroke the other's new hair. "But, somehow you seemed to recognize me as a leader in cybernetic technology, and asked me to turn you into a cyborg. You were barely conscious, but I agreed. And here you are now."

It seemed to click, then, for the teen. He nodded slowly, leaning into the comforting touch with his eyes half lidded.

"Doctor... Kuseno... yes. You did this to me?"

"Yes," the doctor supplied, a gentle smile raising on his face. "I wanted to preserve your life. I... want you to seek revenge for all of the lives lost due to the mad cyborg that ravaged your city, including your parents." He paused, thoughtful for a moment. "Also, you informed me that you could not remember your name, and did not desire to go by it any longer regardless, so... due to what you've been through, I've given you a new one."

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"Genos."

Short for 'genocide,' he guessed. Genos, as he was now called, tried it out in his head, and decided that he liked it. That he liked Dr. Kuseno- no, was indebted to him, for saving his life. A few slick, oil droplets ran down his face in the form of tears- the scientist had to improvise.

"Can you... undo my restraints?" Genos asked. When the doctor complied, he sat up and gave him a strong, tearful hug, smiling and shaking ever so slightly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, my boy."


	2. Worry

Updating so soon?! Why, yes. I decided I'd put my own spin on the Genos Confesses to Saitama™ fic. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Genos had wandered off several hours before to take a walk in order to clear his mind. It was almost torture, the thoughts swirling in his head regarding his teacher. Saitama was... strong, kind, humorous, good-looking, and an excellent teacher. He'd given Genos a home (with a bit of hesitation, of course, but a home all the same) and a warm, fuzzy feeling every time he complimented him or gave him an encouraging smile after a battle.

The cold, hard truth was... the cyborg was in love with his sensei.

Well _, in love_ was probably a tad too strong. He had definite feelings for the fellow hero that were romantic in nature, but love? Perhaps that was down the road. Perhaps it wasn't, because the younger couldn't fall asleep without the elder lingering in his mind; thoughts of holding each other, kissing and whispering sweet nothings...

Shit. He was probably in love.

Frustrated, Genos kicked a rock, sending it flying much farther than he'd intended and hearing it break a window in the distance. With a curse, he decided to head back to the apartment. But could he tell Saitama how he felt? The bald man had said he wasn't into dudes... did that apply to cyborgs, though?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

"Sensei, I'm home."

"Ah, welcome home, Genos," greeted Saitama, sending his roommate a gentle smile and wave from the low table, a manga in his other hand.

 _Home... this is home_ , Genos reminded himself as he slipped his shoes off, feeling out of breath all of a sudden.

"Whacha gonna make for dinner?" the older hero asked, dogearing his page and putting his manga down, looking at his friend. The day Saitama called Genos his 'friend' for the first time, Genos swore he nearly exploded. It was a word he hadn't heard in ages, and carried more meaning than Saitama could probably ever know.

"... Saitama-sensei, d-do you think dinner could wait? I..." The blond paused, rethinking his next words. What if his teacher became suspicious? That would be awful. "I'd like to tell you something."

Slowly, the 'hero for fun' nodded. "What's up, Genos? Have a seat." He patted the spot next to him, which Genos took. It took a while for the teen to work up the courage to begin, but once he did, he definitely went over his twenty word limit.

"Saitama-sensei, I see no limit to your potential. You are incredible, in every single way. From the moment I met you, and you saved my life, I knew it. I wanted to be your disciple so that I could become stronger physically, but... I think that you've also taught me some things emotionally. You've taught me how to laugh, how to shed tears of joy, and just plain how to be happy again- these are things that I never thought I would feel again, and I have you to thank, sensei! I... I could not imagine myself spending my life beside anyone but you, really. I would be honored to dedicate the rest of my years to making you happy."

To Genos' surprise, Saitama seemed to be listening, eyes locked on him intently. Just in case, however, he gave a summary.

"Ah, to give you the shorter version... I think I love you, Saitama."

This made the other's eyes go wide. He didn't move for a bit, save a few blinks, but after a moment he did smile- it was more of a worried smile, however.

"Genos... how long have you been waiting to tell me this?"

The cyborg felt small, sheepish, at the question. "A... a month or so."

Sighing, Saitama rubbed at his temple a bit. "You worry me, kid. But, hey. I'm... me, you know? I'm not gonna promise you the world, or anything. I can't. I'm really sorry. But, Genos, you're incredible, and I'm so lucky to have you, so I'll give you as much as my world as possible. How's that sound?"

"Sensei..." Genos uttered, small billows of steam emitting from his shoulders. "Y-you return my feelings?"

The bald man nodded a bit, moving forward to cup his disciple's face with both hands. "Yeah, I do. For about three weeks or so now, probably." His smile turned into more of a happy one as one thumb caressed the younger man's surprisingly soft cheek. "Can I kiss you, Genos?"

Of course, Genos nodded, and Saitama closed the gap in between the two of them, melding their lips together in their first kiss.

They didn't eat dinner until late that night.


	3. Terrors

I know I'm cranking these out quickly, but I'm in a writing mood, I guess! These chapters will probably alternate beween Genos/Kuseno and Genos/Saitama. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Genos always hated them, the night terrors. They forced him to relive the awful memory of the day he lost his mother and father- the day the mad cyborg spilled so much blood, including his own. Now that he was a cyborg himself, the only human thing about him being his brain, the teen still slept, still dreamed. It was a curse.

Of course, the terror sent him reeling and sitting up in bed, the frame and mattress shaking from the effort. Now sixteen, he had been living with Dr. Kuseno ever since the scientist performed the miracle surgery that had saved his life, though he roamed from city to city looking for their shared enemy. The lab just provided a warm place to eat and sleep, and for repairs if he needed them.

It took a moment before Genos realized he was crying; his tears were black and thick, which he never got used to and still hated because they made a big mess. Cursing, he reached toward his nightstand for the box of tissues he kept there for this purpose, only to realize it was empty. To the bathroom he went, then.

He would have to be dead quiet so he wouldn't wake the doctor, because he knew that the cyborg teen didn't need to use such facilities (the food he ate and liquids he drank turned into biofuel). All he needed to do was grab a wad of toilet paper and go back to his room...

But, as chance would have it, that was when Dr. Kuseno decided he needed to use the bathroom himself. Carrying some kind of high-tech light to see his way in the dark, his tired eyes peered at his adopted son, creasing with worry.

"Genos? Are you alright, my boy?"

Genos sucked in a breath and looked down to the floor; they were standing close to each other, and the teen trusted the scientist with his life... slowly, he shook his head.

"I had another night terror, doctor."

"I see..." Kuseno nodded, a gentle smile on his wrinkled face. "Wait out here just a moment, alright?" When Genos nodded, his father figure went about his business in the bathroom, emerging with a giant wad of toilet paper for him to wipe his tears. "Come to my room with me for just a bit, son. I will get some more tissues tomorrow."

They walked back to the doctor's bedroom- it was bigger than Genos' and decorated somewhat like a bachelor's would be, sparsely and... not very well. He had a king sized bed, plenty of room for both of them to sit. Gingerly, the cyborg rested himself, the scientist following him on the other side.

"Genos," Kuseno began softly, rubbing his metal shoulder, "your parents loved you very much. You told me that and I believe it. I have a son, too, and there is nothing stronger than the love of a parent. It never ends, even after death. They are up in heaven looking down at you, believe me. And I love you, too, you know." He smiled; really, he'd grown very fond of the boy over the year or so he'd taken care of him. "If you want to, you may sleep here tonight," he added with a small kiss to his temple.

"I think I will..." Genos agreed, nodding. He was sixteen, but the bed was big, and he felt the need for that extra comfort and warmth from the only person he had left in his life. "Thank you, doctor." Sighing, he pulled himself under the covers and laid down, watching as the doctor did the same. "Good night."

"Good night, Genos. Sleep well."

* * *

I have a headcanon about Dr. Kuseno that he was married, but got divorced before he met Genos, and has a son in his late 30s/early 40s, as well as a granddaughter who's about 12 or 13. They may appear in later chapters.


	4. Desires

This part has smut in it, friends. Reader discretion advised. :)

* * *

Saitama and Genos had been dating for nearly a month now, and things were going swimmingly. Each day, the cyborg seemed to find a new way to show his dedication to his teacher. They laughed, watched television, fought monsters, and shopped together. Really, they did almost everything together- they pretty much had to since they shared an apartment.

One of their favorite shared activities, though, was making out.

Before Saitama, Genos had never been kissed. He was fifteen when his human body was taken away and he didn't have many friends, let alone potential dating partnerts. Saitama had kissed a few girls before, made out with them, even, but they... weren't Genos. Genos was different and kind of special. The way his strong, warm metal hands gripped his shoulders and wandered all over his body; his synthetic tongue that felt so real working on his lips and teeth; his hips, minutely grinding against him...

Wait...

"... oi, Genos... you alright?"

The pair was in the middle of one of their sessions when Genos was caught distracted, pushing himself against Saitama, rolling his hips forward ever so slightly. Embarrassed, he stopped immediately, his fingers squeezing large biceps.

"Do you... do you wanna have sex, Genos?"

Oh. "I... I don't know, Saitama-sensei." They hadn't done it before... the blond wasn't sure he was ready, as he was a virgin. Unfortunately for him, like any other teen, he had overreacting hormones in his brain that told him he was horny. Still... he didn't think today was the day.

"Then we'll wait. We shouldn't do it if you're not sure," Saitama said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek tenderly. "Don't worry about it, huh?"

"Right... thank you."

* * *

It was about five days later when Genos considered himself ready... well, he had a nervous feeling in his (synthetic) stomach, but he thought that maybe it was his brain supplying that. He and Saitama were in love, so it was only logical that they consummate it. Right before dinner, he broke the news.

"Saitama-sensei... I am ready!"

"Ready for what, Genos?" his sensei asked, scratching an itch on his stomach. Not that sexy to many, but the cyborg found it alluring all the same. He fiddled with his fingers, that nervous feeling still present.

"To... to have sex."

Saitama looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. After dinner, though, yeah?"

"Yes!"

Genos made dinner and they ate without incident, neither of them mentioning their agreement. In fact, Genos had forgotten completely; once they were finished eating, he got up to put their bowls in the sink, donning his apron still from cooking, and Saitama followed, undoing the tie on the back with two fingers.

"You won't be needing _this_ with what I'm gonna do to you," he whispered huskily against the other's ear, taking the loop off from around his neck and discarding the garment onto the floor. Steam bellowed from the cyborg's vents in his shoulders and chest as he blushed; now he definitely remembered.

"S-Saitama..." He moved to turn around, but a firm hand stopped him.

"Ah-ah, let me work the back first, okay?"

Genos hesitantly nodded, and Saitama began; he kissed Genos' neck, running his arms up and down his side slowly, chuckling lightly when the teen made the smallest of pleased noises. That wasn't even the beginning... he started to lick at the black silicon and white cables that covered his boyfriend's throat, letting his hands roam lower and his lower body press closer.

"Genos, you're adorable," Saitama cooed, biting down on a cable, sending a shockwave that affected him not one bit, but made the other jump. "Mm, again?"

"Sensei... h-how long do you plan on teasing me? Let me see you... let me kiss you, please..."

The B Class hero chuckled again. "Just a little longer. I won't make you beg much, Genos." He bit a little harder this time, feeling another jolt, and put his hands on his disciple's ass, rubbing firmly. It wasn't fleshy, but it still felt quite nice under his hands. Genos seemed to agree, the way he was squirming, holding onto the sink for support.

"Gggh, S-Saitama... futon..."

"Oh, you're real sensitive, aren't you? Okay." A good-natured smile crossed the bald man's features; he took the other's hand and led him to their sleeping area, allowing him to lie down first, but once he had he was on top, kissing and rubbing him all over again. Before too long, hands were fumbling for clothes and each man was gasping for breath, an elbow here and a knee there.

"... fuck. Genos, I should've asked earlier- are you, er... equipped?"

Genos nodded, half naked and gazing up at his teacher with lustful eyes. "Yes. I have a penis and an... er, entrance. Dr. Kuseno installed them purely for the purpose of sexual intercourse."

"Ah. Good." Saitama nodded, moving to undo Genos' pants, he himself only in his boxers. Once he got the other down to his birthday suit (well, not quite, since he wasn't really born that way), he looked at his crotch and saw... nothing? "Genos... it's not there."

"Oh! It's hidden. There is a button hidden behind my spine; let me press-"

"Wait. I want to press it." Saitama reached back, getting close in Genos' face, and put his hand at the top of his spine. "Go ahead and take my boxers off... tell me where this button is. Let's get down to business."

The cyborg's already present blush increased; he nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to the other's lips. "J-just behind the first vertebrae- ah, there, you've got it-"

And when Saitama pushed it, the plates on Genos' crotch slid apart, revealing a rather long, realistic-looking black phallus, minus testicles. It was basically a dildo. Meanwhile, they were now both completely nude.

"I have lube," Saitama remembered, reaching for it in his pillowcase. "I put it there secretly five days ago, when I first mentioned sex. Haha..."

As relieved Genos was that he'd be a bit more comfortable, he couldn't help but feel anxious as well. This was going to be his first time... apparently, the other noticed, as he put a hand to his face, stroking gently.

"Hey. It'll be alright. I've got you. You... do you wanna stop now, try another night?"

"No!" Genos exclaimed, putting a hand on Saitama's face in return. "I will be okay... we can do it tonight. You will take care of me. I love you, Saitama."

Smiling, Saitama pressed a long kiss to Genos' lips. "I love you too. I'm gonna get ready, alright?" When he saw the nod of agreement, he opened the bottle of lubricant and put some on his fingers, then spread it evenly over his dick. It made him shudder, the early stimulation, but reminding himself of what he had to do kept it down a bit. Fascinated, and a bit embarrassed, the younger of the pair watched.

 _Sensei is impressive... he might be bigger than me even though mine isn't real_ , Genos thought as he observed the other lubricate himself. Soon, Saitama was leaning down and leaving kisses on his shoulder, then little nibbles, then... he felt an overwhelming pressure at his entrance. A finger made its way through- the hole was made of the same material as his dick- and it wiggled around just to test the room a bit. Genos gasped and writhed under these ministrations, as they were unexpected and... nice, but was a bit more ready for the second finger and the scissoring motion they caused.

"I'm stretching you, so you can handle me," Saitama explained, kissing spots all over the cyborg's very warm chest. "You're really warm, Genos. I like it. You're beautiful, too, mm, so beautiful..."

The comment made Genos whine, which turned into a moan/cry when a third finger was added. He had no idea he could take that much inside him... whatever the other was hitting, it was really good.

"S-Sen-s-seiii..." he cried, voice almost glitching. "Please, please fuck me! I n-need you!"

A bit surprised by his words, but not about to object- he figured he'd stretched him enough already- Saitama nodded, pulling his fingers out and positioning the tip of his erection against the taught entrance. Looking down at his wriggling disciple, he smirked, if only just a bit.

"As you wish."

He thrust forward, eliciting a gasp from the other party. Genos' eyes closed and his toes curled in as tight as they could go, puffs of steam emitting from his body and filling the room. Saitama's hands went down to roam over the metal body, finding a good place to grip as he found his rhythm. They both moaned, saying each other's names every so often.

"You're doing so well, Genos... my Genos," Saitama said, adjusting himself so he was cross-legged, pulling the other so he was sitting on his dick. "I love you."

"Saitamaaa," groaned Genos, trying to kiss wherever he could, though his eyes were half open and his body rocked everywhere. "T-touch me. Please, please touch me."

The other obliged, using one hand to jerk his boyfriend off while he fucked him. Double-tasking wasn't so hard, was it? This seemed to please Genos; he smiled and lulled his head backward, his thighs quivering and arms struggling to find purchase on Saitama's shoulders. He was close to coming, that was for sure.

"Kiss... I mean, bite my neck again, Saitama-sensei. I'll come. I want... t-to come."

Earlier, Saitama had noticed a bit of a spark when he did that; it made sense, really, so he followed orders, moving his mouth to Genos' neck and biting on that white cable. Genos let out a loud 'ah' and immediately came, a translucent white liquid flowing out of his member. A few thrusts later, Saitama came as well, and he pulled out and laid his partner down next to him on the futon, both of them spent.

They were both dirty, but neither cared much; Saitama in particular was too lazy to get up to get a rag, and Genos had spent much of his energy during their intimacy, pratically in sleep mode at the end of it. They laid there, wrapped in each other's arms, peaceful and happy looks about them. Saitama was the first to speak after a few minutes' silence.

"We should do that again soon."

"... yeah."


	5. Hush

Hello! I got a lot of positive feedback from my two-chapter fic, Favoritism, about the little Genos bots and Saitama and Genos. I thought I'd add this tiny drabble to this series that's based off a super cute fanart by phsfg on tumblr! Here's the url: post/138524179711/family-au-where-one-of-the-baby-bots-is-sad-and

Enjoy! (Coincidentally, I made Number Six the sensitive one in both fics. Not the least bit intentional, folks!)

* * *

One late night, Genos heard a quiet sniffle from his futon, pushed close to Saitama's. Even in sleep mode, his senses were on high alert; the noise didn't come from his partner, so it had to have come from one of the bots. Pulling the blankets over himself, he softly got out of bed and approached them, using his night vision to his advantage. Number Six was curled up, crying the same oily tears that he often did.

"Roku, what's the matter?" the cyborg asked, quiet as to not wake his siblings. The poor little thing had amassed an army of dirty tissues, sitting around his feet, one in his hands already.

"M-mommy," Roku whined, reaching outward. Gladly obeying the request, Genos picked him up, kissed his forehead, and rubbed his back. "I'm… I'm s-scared."

Scared? These bots were designed to be little war machines, just like him. Moving back to his futon, the mother figure sat cross-legged and put Roku in his lap, letting a hand wander up to his hair. "What's got you scared so late at night?"

"I… I'm scared of losing you and daddy," he said, which sent him into another fit of pitiful sobs. Good thing Saitama was a heavy sleeper. "I don't wanna! I want all of us to be a happy family forever!"

Genos felt awful. His children should never cry… his hand, nice and warm, went down to rub his back again. "It's okay, Roku. Daddy and I are very, very strong- we'll be around for a long time. Don't you worry too much, alright? Plus, we've got you and your brothers to protect us. How could we _ever_ be in danger with such a great team?"

The tiny bot nodded a little, still crying, still wiping weakly at his face. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course. Right between me and daddy," Genos cooed, setting his 'clone' down under the blankets, on the futon. He was on the crack, but the poor thing couldn't care less. "Please try to stop crying, okay? Everyone is safe." With a smile, the teen gave Roku a kiss on the forehead and laid back down. "Just wake me if you need anything- you know daddy is grumpy when he is woken suddenly."

"… Thank you, mommy. g'night."


	6. Affection

More mini Genoses yayyyyyyyy.

* * *

"Grampy!"

The eight mini Genos bots rushed into Dr. Kuseno's secret lab, eager to see their creator, a man they affectionately referred to as 'grampy.' Smiling, the scientist bent down as far as he could, patting blond heads of hair and giving hugs and kisses.

"There you are, right on time. I'd expect nothing less of your parents."

Saitama and Genos stood back a few feet, smiling and holding hands. Their 'children' were so loving and affectionate, and Dr. Kuseno was no exception. Genos was like a son to him, therefore the bots were pretty much his grandchildren.

"Grampy," chirped Number Three, who wore a powder blue dress (and his parents praised him for his individuality and bravery). "Up! Up!"

Chuckling, the mushroom-haired doctor gladly complied, scooping the tiny thing into his arms. "You look very nice today, San. I love your hair clip. You'll have to take it out for me soon, though."

"Are you gonna put those nodes on our heads that make our hair all sticky and plugs in our backs that make us fall asleep again, grampy?" asked one of the other bots, hugging his leg.

"Yes, Gou, that's why you came today. And for dinner, of course."

Small 'yays!' could be heard, and 'we love dinner at grampy's!' thrown into the mix. Number Six, ever the shy one, came up to his grandfather figure, holding a white flower in his small metal hand.

"I found this on the way, grampy... you can have it."

"Roku, it's beautiful. Thank you." Kuseno grinned, sticking the flower in the pocket of his lab coat. "They're all so loving," he said to the couple that called themselves their parents, who were quietly observing. "Genos, you used to be this way with me... letting me give you hugs and whatnot. I suppose you've grown out of it, though- you are nineteen, after all."

The good doctor had a sad sort of look on his face when he said this, making Genos feel guilty. It wasn't that he'd grown out of it... he just saved that side of himself for Saitama and the kids, really. Which was horrible. Dr. Kuseno saved his life! And was practically his father! Really, he should have been more grateful.

"Well, time to go run diagnostics on these little noggins. Come, kids, so we can finish before dinnertime. Grampy is making yakuniku."

More 'yays!' were heard, but there was hesitance from the larger cyborg- he let go of Saitama's hand, turning to him.

"I'm going to go with them... at least for a moment. I have to ask the doctor about something. Please wait here." A quick kiss to his cheek, and Genos was off, the bots not yapping the doctor's ear off falling behind to hold their 'mama's' hands.

Once they made it to the room which had been specificially designed to run diagnostics on eight little bodies, Kuseno hooked each of them up to the machine that would do so, sitting them in comfy chairs so they wouldn't wiggle as much (though they would be unconscious). He looked back at Genos, who seemed pensive about something.

"What's bothering you, my son?" he asked. "Is it what I said back in there? Because-"

"Ah- sort of. I just... I don't mean to seem ungrateful. Really. I owe you my life, honestly..."

Kuseno sighed, turning on the machines and letting them whir on, watching as eight pairs of eyes closed at once. The bots were asleep, now. "Don't say that, Genos. You owe me nothing. I saved you because I wanted you to. I still want that cyborg dead as much as you do."

"Yeah... ah, could you stand up?"

He did. Genos stepped forward and brought the man who'd taken care of him for four years, a man whom he loved like a father, into a hug, sighing.

"Doctor..."

"Ah, Genos. It's okay." Smiling, the old man hugged his charge in return, rubbing his back. "I never regretted it, turning you into this. You're strong inside and out. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you." He smiled as well, stepping back a bit, his hands on the shorter man's shoulders. "I should go back to Saitama, then..."

"Ah, right. But, the little ones are really cute when they sleep... sometimes, they mumble, or twitch. Wouldn't you want to see that?"

Genos laughed.

"I'll bring him in and we can watch together, the three of us."

"I'd like that."


	7. Forever

A tiny cute thing that I just came up with on the fly.

* * *

It was a calm, quiet day between Saitama and Genos. The pair had spent basically the whole time doing nothing than puttering around the apartment, occasionaly brushing against each other and kissing. It was especially silent when they sat at the table together, the cyborg reading a novel and the bald man mindlessly staring at the television.

Well, not quite mindlessly. He was definitely thinking of something- something quite important, in fact.

He knew he loved Genos with all of himself, which he didn't think was possible- but here they were, living in domestic bliss with their hero salaries in their bachelor's apartment. Everything about the other man (and Genos was a man now, at 21) made Saitama feel at home, almost weak. He was brilliant and handsome and kind and strong and emotional and... perfect, really. Looking at him always sent a shiver up his spine, and kissing his too real mouth made him see stars the way no monster could.

Sighing, the Caped Baldy spoke for the first time in quite a few hours.

"Hey, Genos."

Boy, was he nervous. That was new.

"Yes?" The blond put a bookmark in his novel and set it down, his full attention on his teacher-turned-lover. Though he was two years older than when they first met, he still looked so young. Meanwhile, at 27, Saitama was looking older by the day, probably- it was the lack of hair, for sure.

"I... I wanna tell you something, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay, Saitama," Genos replied, nodding easily. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

Sure. You make it sound so damn easy, because you talk all the time. Saitama gulped, nodding back.

"So, it's like this... I'm crazy about you. I love you, Genos, with- god, with all of me. I'm not sure how or when it started, just that it did and we've been this way for like, a year and a half now. If you left someday, I'd be... I'd be really hurt. I don't think things would be near the same without you. Seeing you every day, waking up with you in my arms and falling asleep with a kiss goodnight from you- it's just the best. So, I..."

Shifting his weight a bit, he pulled a small black velvet box out of his back pocket and set it on the tabletop, opening it to reveal a purple faux silk pillow and a golden band sitting tightly inside.

"I wanna spend the rest of my crazy days with you. Marry me?"

Immediately upon seeing the ring, Genos began to cry. It was beautiful, and a perfect sign of their love. Saitama wanted to marry him...! He could barely choke the words out.

"Y-yes... yes, Saitama. I will. I'm so happy..."

Laughing, he crawled over to his partner and hugged him tightly, who laughed as well, rocking the cyborg in place. Pulling away briefly, he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on. "You should get Kuseno to screw this on... it'll fall off otherwise."

"Good idea." Genos sighed, wiping tears from his eyes as he stared down at the band around his finger. He was engaged to the man he loved... and he couldn't be happier.


	8. Power

I got this idea from a post on Tumblr! Sorry it's so short, I just couldn't resist. With that in mind, please feel free to send me prompts! My main Tumblr is genomatsusan and my rp Tumblr is theblondemoncyborg. Either is fine. Also, I'll look at messages/reviews on here and consider any prompts from those. Writer's block is a bitch, so if you've got an idea send it my way! :-)

* * *

They were out fighting a demon-level threat together, which wasn't much of a challenge, but Genos found himself lagging behind anyway. His feet struggled to catch up with Saitama's as they rushed to the scene, and the screams of civilians hurt his ears. His partner, however, didn't seem phased. Typical for the strongest man on earth.

Just once, Genos would like to experience that power. The immense, earth-shattering, overwhelming force behind the punches he could deliver- each one was amazing and was prone to leave the cyborg breathless. His lover was incredible in every sense of the word. It wrought jealousy in his very core, even though he knew it shouldn't. Their relationship was supposed to be based on love and equality.

Why, then, did he often feel so hollow when the bald man finished off an enemy in a single blow?

The monster was quite large- its body was covered in brownish spikes and the rest of it was grey. 'Fossilman,' it called itself, which made sense. The thing did look a bit dinosaur-esque, with gigantic canines and beady eyes toward the side of its grotesque face. Its deep voice let out a torturous cackle, a long arm reaching down to take a side swipe at Genos, who dodged it.

"Tch." It was going to take more than that to take him out. The cyborg fired a powerful blast, letting out a low "Incinerate," only to see that it was not effective. Not one to get discouraged, he got closer and began to alternate pulsating stronger fire blasts and punches to the monster's stomach.

"HAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME, LITTLE PIECE OF JUNK?" The monster was not phased; it kicked Genos wildly, sending him into the air and into Saitama's arms. Looking down at his boyfriend's discouraged face made him feel bad, so, righting him again, the hero took his hand and put it into a tight fist.

"Here, Genos. Let me help."

His own gloved fist settled atop the metal one, firm but calm, and the pair took a running start toward the living fossil. When the joined punch collided with the large body, a hole erupted through it, and time stopped. Some sort of clear liquid as well as blood covered the area as well as the heroes, the corpse of the monster landing in the street.

Genos knew what it was like to experience Saitama's strength firsthand, and it felt _amazing_.

His former-mentor-now-boyfriend dropped his arm, using it to wipe a monster organ off of his suit. "So?" he asked, looking at the back of the other's blond head, hair whipped back like their first sparring match.

"Saitama!" The cyborg turned around and pulled the other into a strong embrace. He hadn't felt so alive since he'd turned into the big hunk of metal he was. Surges of adrenaline coursed through his brain and he couldn't care less about the shared monster goop between them. "Thank you."

Saitama only smiled back, hugging the younger man in return. He'd figured he really needed that- turned out he was right.


	9. Mourn

This is pretty short and pretty sad. I hope you enjoy it though. owo

* * *

"Hey, Genos! I'm home from the store-"

All it took was one quiet sob for Saitama to realize that something was amiss. He'd left Genos at home, taking on the shopping himself, and returned with four bags full of groceries and a surprise for the cyborg. However, he was greeted with his lover hunched over on his futon, facing away, most definitely crying and looking at something in his hands. The bald hero's first course of action: approach gently.

"Genos... babe, you alright?"

He wasn't. A clear look of agony sat on the blond's face, and Saitama could see why once he spotted the item he was holding- a photograph of his younger self and his family, slightly worn, probably from age and the damage from the attack. Poor thing.

"S-Sssai-t-t-ta-m-maaa..." came the pitiful reply from Genos; his face was black from his eyes down, indicating that he'd been crying for a while, and quite heavily. "I-I'm s-s-sorry..."

With no hesitation, the elder brought his charge into his lap, cradling him close and hushing him with kisses to his neck and shoulder.

"It's okay, Genos. It's okay to cry, and to miss them, and to lean on me. Don't worry about any of those things." He rocked the teen gently, petting his hair, who choked out a cry and held onto his arms.

"B-but I just... I miss them so much!" he wailed, curling into himself a bit- as much as he could, with the way he was perched against the other. "They didn't deserve it... they should be here, w-with me... why, _why_ did they have to die, Saitama? WHY?!"

Genos broke down into another fit of painful sobs, removing his hands from Saitama's arms to cover his face. The agony was too much for him; he felt like he wanted to rip himself from the inside out just to escape. Attempts at comfort came via hushed words and little pecks, but the heavy metal body still trembled with all he still missed and desired.

Unfortunately, Saitama had no answer- he didn't know why Genos' family had to die. He didn't want them too, either, and he didn't even know them- just had heard a few very kind words from his student, who seemed to love them more than anything on this earth. Still, he tried his best to hush the cries and stop the tears, rubbing his back and even singing a little, although his voice left much to be desired.

Nearly an hour later, the young cyborg (this incident reminded Saitama just how young he was- only nineteen) had cried himself to sleep. He seemed exhausted; he closed his eyes and leaned his head against a strong shoulder, systems offline and face pretty much clean of oil (the other had done his best without moving from his spot). With a sigh, the 25 year-old laid them both down on the futon and covered them up with the heart comforter he'd had for ages. Dark eyes gazed over at the slumbering form, a hand that was usually so strong and brutal reaching over to gingerly, delicately brush over a synthetic cheekbone.

"I'm sorry..."


	10. Loss

I wrote a sequel to the last chapter! It's happier, too. Enjoy!

* * *

Genos had been sleeping for two hours, thirteen minutes, and forty-five seconds when he woke up. It was approximately 8:30 at night- too early for bed, and yet he felt like lying his head back down... until he saw Saitama gazing at him from just a few inches away on the futon, his face soft, loving.

"... ah."

"Yeah. You were out for a while, babe. How do you feel now?" the elder asked, reaching over to thread thick fingers through blond hair.

"I feel... okay." The cyborg sighed; he was tired, still, but crying made him feel better. And Saitama being there. That was the best part, really. "Did you put the groceries away?"

"Mm. 'Bout an hour ago. I wanted to make sure you were fully asleep- you were. It was cute." He smiled a little, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend on the nose. "I also put that picture on my manga shelf... didn't want it to get crinkled."

Right. The picture of his family- the thing that started the whole sobbing fit. Genos nodded, thankful for his love's thoughtfulness. "Thank you."

"No problem. Hey..." The bald man sat there, pondering something for a moment. "Would you mind telling me? Like, about your family? It's okay if it's too hard-"

"Sure. I'd like that, actually." A tiny smile crossed the teen's face, and he sat up to grab the photo; Saitama followed, both of them still under the comforter. They looked at the picture as Genos pointed to each member of his family, describing them in detail.

"This is my father. He was a large man, as you can see here... he worked at a brewery on the assembly line, so money wasn't great. But he was strong- he could pick my sister and I up at the same time, and his laugh was loud and booming. He loved my mother very much. Whenever he could, he'd buy her things like new plants for her garden or jewelry. And he read science fiction like a fiend.

"My mother... she was beautiful, of course. I was sort of a mama's boy, as you call it- I would go to her for everything. She could cook, bake, and sing like no other. Unfortunately, she could never find a job, though, so she stayed at home- she always looked tired, so I think she might've been depressed. She always said that my sister and I were the greatest gifts she'd ever gotten.

"Ah, and my sister Kimi... sometimes she could be a brat, of course, but I liked playing with her anyway, because I didn't have many other friends. We did a lot together- we played dolls and house and danced in the rain and sang... she liked princesses, but she liked heroes, too. I took her to see Spiderman with some of the money I earned mowing our neighbor's yard once. She would've liked you, then. They all would've."

Genos smiled, stroking the photo a few times over. He looked back at Saitama and saw that he was also smiling- it warmed him to his very core and even deeper. The fact that he sat to listen to him talk about his precious family was overwhelmingly meaningful.

"They sound great, Genos. Thanks for telling me that." He turned the lithe metal body around a bit so he could kiss a pair of synthetic lips. "I'm sure I would've liked them, too."

Sighing quietly, the cyborg, nodded, hugging his love close. Yes, his family and Saitama would've gotten along wonderfully. He was sure of it.


	11. Meeting

Sorry, this starts off tame, gets sad in the middle, but ends happy. :Dc

* * *

Saitama didn't normally go to Dr. Kuseno's to pick up Genos- he let his boyfriend come home on his own volition, just in case he wanted to spend some more time with his father figure. But this time, he'd been gone three weeks, and damn did he miss that adorable cyborg of his. He'd gotten a call from the man doing the repairs that they'd be done today, anyway, so the caped hero set out to the lab in the early afternoon, fairly excited to see his love again.

He rang the doorbell when he got there, and a short, old man with a mushroom hairdo who looked like he hadn't slept properly in ages answered.

"Ah! You must be Saitama-kun. Genos has told me so much about you. I am Dr. Kuseno."

His voice sounded like a grandpa's- not like a scientist, not really. Saitama smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. Pleased to meet you, Doc. Is Genos ready to go home?"

"Sorry, but no. I ran into a slight bug with his system and am in the process of fixing it- it could be another few hours." The good doctor nodded, smoothing a hand over his lab coat- it had oil stains all over it. "He's been doing very well, though- that boy is a trooper."

"Yeah, I know," Saitama replied, feeling a smidge awkward. "So, I guess I'll come by in a few hours..."

"Nonsense! Come in, I'll put some tea on." Taking the man's hand, the elder of the two dragged his surrogate son's boyfriend in, activating the security system he had in place to protect his laboratory. Once inside, Saitama had a full view of Genos, lying on a table with multiple machines hooked up to him- the most daunting one was placed in his eye socket, right below the eye.

"He is unconscious, so he won't be able to hear us," Kuseno stated, eventually letting go of the other's arm. "I usually knock him out for these kinds of repairs... they can get rather painful.

Saitama felt bad, seeing Genos like that. At least he was back in one piece- the monster they'd fought just a few weeks ago really ripped him a new one. When he looked back to the doctor, he'd set a kettle of hot water onto a Bunsen burner and was gathering two mugs from a cupboard under a small island- the cupboard was labeled 'SAFE TO DRINK.'

' _Man, this guy must spend all his time in the lab... he makes his tea here and everything_ ,' Saitama thought.

"Oh- Saitama-kun... while we wait for the water to boil, I'd like to show you something."

Nodding slightly, the man followed Genos' repairman turned father figure up a flight of stairs, to a single door. He opened it, revealing a relatively small, square room, with metal walls and a single bed pressed against the far wall fitted with black sheets. It was... depressing, to say the least.

"This is Genos' room," Dr. Kuseno explained, standing a few feet into the doorway, which left Saitama at the door. "He slept here when he lived with me."

But... "There are no decorations on the walls, or windows, or even a closet or dresser. So..."

"It had to be as plain as possible. The walls are fire-proof, because Genos would wake up nearly every night with a nightmare and go into attack mode for the first year or so here. I didn't want him to burn anything, so no posters, and his clothes stayed in my room. No window in case he tried to escape late at night. The sheets are black, because he used to leak oil much like a child would wet the bed when he was still getting used to his body- he's gotten that under control, thankfully. If he needed to use the computer, or wanted to play a game, he would do it in the lab. I needed to keep a close eye on him- there is a camera in this room with audio pick up, as well. I had to keep my boy safe."

All of it was rather hard to hear, but Saitama supposed he was being told this for a reason. Nodding, he looked around the barren room, almost feeling trapped by it. Genos had to sleep here? Poor kid...

"No fifteen year-old boy should have a room like this," the doctor said grimly. "He should have a window to look out of, and posters of his favorite shows, and girls- or boys, in Genos' case- and a computer of their own, and bookshelves, and a closet of nice clothes... but he... is a special case."

Saitama could feel the atmosphere tense up, and he felt bad for Kuseno. He'd known Genos for longer than he himself had, had seen him shortly after his family was killed... thinking about it was enough to make the bald man's stomach churn; how was it to experience it, like Dr. Kuseno? No, like _Genos_?

"You never forget the sound of that scream... every time he'd have a nightmare, for the first year, like I said. I had a monitor where I could make sure he was soundly sleeping, and when I'd hear him scream, my heart would break each and every time. I'd rush to him and wipe his tears with a wet cloth and hug him and he'd clutch my shirt and weep. He'd say 'doctor, doctor... why?' And I couldn't tell him. I can never tell him why his family, his whole hometown, his body had to be destroyed. He's fought with demons for four years... and not just the ones you one-punch out of the air. His are much scarier than those. And I feel the weight of it on my shoulders because I love him- my Genos, he is a wonderful boy..."

A tear gathered at the corner of the doctor's eye; he wiped it away with the back of his hand stubbornly, grimacing. Saitama, too awkward to step forward, nodded. He felt horrible, listening to this man's strife- but he felt even worse for Genos. He'd been through so damn much in just a short period of time, but was constantly coming out on top, or getting ripped apart trying.

"Yeah. He is. Genos is amazing."

Kuseno nodded as well, looking at Saitama. "You have helped him... you've given him life, and love. A reason to smile. He told me this. He's told me so many times I think I've lost count. It makes me so happy to see my boy smiling... it was incredibly rare to see when he was with me." Chuckling slightly, the old man moved forward, wrapping his arms around Saitama's torso. "Thank you."

Not quite the hugger, but not about to turn one down from the man who saved Genos' life (Genos, who _was_ his life now), the bald man lightly patted his back, smiling. "You're welcome."

* * *

The two of them sat down to tea and chatted for a while more, talking about many things from Genos to some actress on TV that they both liked. Eventually, Genos' systems whirred to startup and, among hearing an extra voice in the lab, he sat up, carefully removing the various plugs he had inside of him.

"Saitama...? Ah, you're here! You came to get me! I'm so happy."

Much like a schoolgirl, the cyborg got up from the lab table and met his boyfriend, who had stood up, pulling him into a full-bodied hug. The baldy happily obliged, holding the other close- as close as he could, really, before pulling away just a bit so they could look at each other.

"Yeah. I missed you, and the doc said you'd be done with repairs today, so..."

"Right! Ah, you met Dr. Kuseno?" Genos glanced over to the doctor, smiling as he sipped his tea. He was glad that the two most important people to him on this earth had finally met.

"Mhm- we talked for a bit. He's... he cares about you a lot, like me. Doesn't want you to get beat up so much, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't come here too often. Visit once in a while, he says." Laughing, Saitama kissed his significant other, who melted into it- three weeks was way too long. "Let's go home, though. 'S gonna get dark soon."

"Okay- ah, goodbye, doctor. And thank you again for the repairs." Genos nodded to Dr. Kuseno with a small smile on his face, pulling away from the embrace he held with Saitama for a moment to do so.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Doc. Next time, I'll make sure he'll be back in one piece." The hero for fun winked, and soon the pair was out the door, hand-in-hand. Kuseno smiled wider, still drinking his tea, even though it was cold.

Young love was so beautiful... especially when it happened to someone you cared about more than yourself.


	12. Beauty

Get ready for Genos to incinerate the gender binary! 8)

* * *

It all started with some random garments in the dirty laundry. Saitama didn't recognize them- a skirt here, a pair of stockings there, and even a bra or two. They were definitely not his, and he hadn't seen Genos wearing them, so... whose were they?

Apparently, he was too nonchalant to care. He washed and folded them anyway.

Once, when Fubuki was over, he asked her if they were hers; she seemed disgusted that he'd even consider it.

"That color on me would go horribly with my skin tone," she guffawed at a pink lacce crop top he showed her. "Besides, I don't just... go off showing my midriff. Did you ask Genos?"

Said cyborg was out on a mission- his boyfriend, holding the shirt, blushed darker than the color it showed, putting it back down in the laundry basket.

"Why would he wear stuff like this? He's... a guy, isn't he?"

"I mean, he _could_ be a girl. He could be transgender." The Blizzard of Hell examined her nails. "Perhaps he's sneaking all the clothes into the laundry as a hint, because he's too scared to tell you outright. That's awful cute. Maybe you should ask?"

Saitama considered it, looking down at the handful of traditionally feminine items he'd just washed and plucked from the clothesline- a few dresses, three mini skirts, and four bra/panty sets.

Could Genos really be wearing this kind of stuff, or at least wanting to...?

* * *

When the teenager got home later, his bald boyfriend was waiting for him, sitting at the table, a red strapless dress sitting in his lap. He stared at it like it held all of the answers to the universe in its smooth material- in the doorway, Genos grew nervous.

"S-Saitama...?"

"Ah." When his name was called, he glanced up. "Genos. Can I- are you transgender?"

Well, then.

The cyborg stepped forward, suddenly much more on edge. He saw the dress in his partner's lap and suddenly wanted to rip it out of his grasp. "W-what makes... you ask that?"

"I've been finding these clothes in the wash- they're not Fubuki's, and they sure as hell aren't mine... so they have to be yours. Genos, I-"

"I'm not- I just like them!" Genos suddenly shouted, his hands balling into fists. "They make... they make me feel nice. I'm not transgender... but I'm not really a man, either. I'm sort of in the middle? I mean, what's the point of being cisgender when you're a cyborg, anyway? Also... I... have been hiding the clothes in the laundry, to see if you'd say anything. I was... scared you'd be upset or reject me. I'm sorry."

 _So Fubuki was right_. Saitama frowned- he thought of Genos as fully human, no matter what his body was made of- but that didn't make his feelings on his gender invalid. Nodding, he stood up, handing the dress to him.

"Put it on. I want to see you in it."

Wide-eyed, the blond took the garment and nodded, slowly walking to the bathroom to tidy up and change. A few moments later, he re-appeared in the dress, earning a respectful hum from his boyfriend.

"Genos. You're... you look beautiful." He stepped closer to the other, pulling him in for a hug. It was a short dress, poofing out a bit- it showed off his legs and chest plates very nicely. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I'll support you no matter what, okay? Just tell me what you need and I'll do it. Anything, Genos."

Genos was so grateful, he could have cried. He didn't, but he came close as he hugged Saitama back and whispered a 'thank you' into his ear.

They spent the rest of the evening modeling clothes- the cyborg put several different outfits on for his lover and each earned a compliment; some a little more, like roaming hands and lingering kisses. The elder man's favorite, though, was the first one- the sleeveless red number that made Genos look like he was on fire, and made his pretty wheat-colored hair stand out so well.

Genos was beautiful, and Saitama loved him, in jeans or skirts.

* * *

Hi. I just wanted to say that you should really not just flat-out ask someone if they're trans or not- that's not nice! Wait for them to come out on their own. Saitama doesn't have much tact and can be a bit thick sometimes even though he loves Genos. It's just a good thing he ended up being supportive, right? :3

Hope you're enjoying this fic so far! I love all the reviews on here and comments on ao3 I've gotten so far. Makes me wanna write more!


End file.
